Threat Categories
Upon the agreement of co-operation between the Paragons of Justice and the Global Security Sector, the latter developed an evaluation system for different threats and how to handle them. Individual events are classified into different threat categories to act as a basic template for course of action, while villains are also given a threat category to determine probable threat levels of any plans they enact. Both organizations - the Paragons and the GSS - have a connected computer system that formulates threat levels based on villains likely to be involved, estimated collateral damage, and possible threat to civilians, and brings it to the attention of both organizations so that heroes or agents can be dispatched if needed. Threat Categories The following threat categories are listed in ascending order of severity. Street-Level Threats These threats are often below notice of the Paragons or GSS, including simple crimes such as robberies, muggings, and other street crimes. They will only be brought to the attention of higher-ups if a strange pattern seems to emerge, at which point the GSS will often launch an investigation. In the overwhelming majority of threats where this isn't the case, it is generally understood that Junior Members of the Paragons of Justice or local law enforcement will be present to take care of it. Occasionally a high-profile superhero will go on patrol in their old stomping grounds for the sake of nostalgia, but official deployments are rarely, if ever, made for these forms of threats. Low-Level Threats This threat level is used for situations where entire neighborhoods, large sections of major cities, or moderately important people (senators, ambassadors between countries with relatively good standing, presidential primary candidates) are in danger. A handful of Junior Paragons or GSS Agents, often led by one or two Senior Paragons, will usually be dispatched to take care of the mission. Mid-Level Threats If a large metropolitan city, several highly populated neighborhoods, a small low-populated nation, or a very important person (presidential candidate, ambassadors between countries with shaky standing, former world leader) is in danger, a threat will be designated as mid-level. A group of two to four Senior Paragons, sometimes led by a Founding Paragon or backed up by GSS support, will be dispatched to take care of the issue. High-Level Threats If an entire continent, several highly populated cities, or a person of extreme importance (influential world leader, revolutionary scientist or researcher, central figure of a prophecy) is in danger. At least one, usually two or more, of the Founding Paragons will jump to action, backed up by several Senior or Junior Paragons and serious support from the GSS, will be dispatched while other personnel will be kept "on the bench" in case they are needed as back-up, to formulate contingency plans, or to aid in clean-up in the aftermath. Cosmic-Level Threats The highest denomination of threat, during a Cosmic-level threat one or more highly populated planet (usually Earth), solar system, or dimension is threatened. These threats are extremely uncommon, but once they are detected, the entirety of the Paragons of Humanity and the GSS are notified and go into high alert. Every Paragon and every GSS agent is considered "on call", with the Founding Paragons and several Senior Paragons addressing the threat directly, along with heavy GSS and world military support, addressing the threat directly. Any personnel who aren't directly dealing with the threat are relegated to damage control, evacuation, and other ancillary tasks.